


都跟你说了不要理他们

by yuexiamian



Series: 柚天的性转日常800集 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, 柚天双性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: *RPS 圈地勿升*滑圈大规模性转我的妈呀*柚天依然保留了男单的跳跃技能*165御姐黑长直柚×162软萌Lolita天*时间线乱窜，年龄差胡编，冰演背景，就当是平行时空吧*天天的性转名字=金远溪，来自阿云，“博洋是磅礴的大海，女孩子就是奔向远方的溪流”，她说





	都跟你说了不要理他们

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *滑圈大规模性转我的妈呀  
> *柚天依然保留了男单的跳跃技能  
> *165御姐黑长直柚×162软萌Lolita天  
> *时间线乱窜，年龄差胡编，冰演背景，就当是平行时空吧  
> *天天的性转名字=金远溪，来自阿云，“博洋是磅礴的大海，女孩子就是奔向远方的溪流”，她说

1.  
金远溪正在冰场的角落百无聊赖地玩着自己深棕色长发微微卷曲的发尾。她是中国女单的王牌——哦当然也是成年组唯一一张牌——自然在冬奥会获得银牌后被邀请来了这场冰演。

背后突然有人扑了过来，圈住她的脖子的同时没有压到头发，长长的披肩发从身后人耳边滑落到她身前，带着日本队统一配发的洗发水的淡淡香味。“Yuzu！”她开心地喊了一声，拍拍那双霸道的手想要转过去面对她的偶像和最好的外籍朋友，羽生结月（Yuzuki）却并不肯松手：“不要，甜甜身上香香的。”

宇野昌子（Shoko）是和她一起来的，此时正站在她身前，乖巧地问候着“甜甜姐姐好”。大了两个月的金远溪对这声姐姐很受用，她揉了揉眼前小萝莉的卷发，刚松开她不到一秒钟的羽生结月又换了个姿势挂在她脖子上：“甜甜有了shoko妹妹就不对我好了！”她叽叽喳喳，“我也要甜甜摸摸头！”

远处。

“Vivian和Kevin你俩放开我，”陈巍像个被按住的八爪鱼一样扭来扭去想要挣脱他的队友们，“Hanyu在欺负cici妹妹你们却在这里拦着我？还有Uno——她怎么也能叫甜甜？”

“闭嘴Nathan。”周知芳开口的同时陈凯文给了他一个脑瓜崩，“如果说世界上只有一个人不会欺负Yuanxi的话，那一定是yuzuki选手了。”

“还有，”这次说话的是陈凯文，“别说甜甜是她的小名你不能叫，恐怕Yuanxi也没有允许你叫她cici。”他的声音在陈巍耳朵里显得无比无情。

 

2.  
陈巍一下子被戳到了痛点。

他想和金远溪交朋友很久了，从她升组开始。那可是能在两套节目中完成3个3A和6个四周跳的女孩子，她的4Lz3T比自己的都好看，他们也许可以以此为起点开始谈话然后交个朋友或许还能发展一下，结果……

梦想很丰满，现实很骨感。

他们在GPF的gala彩排上才有了第一次正式见面，他兴冲冲地去找亚军妹妹聊天——或许称之为搭讪更合理些——结果只刚自我介绍完（金远溪对他的自我介绍点点头笑出虎牙的时候他觉得自己要被可爱死了）顺便刚问了问能不能和她的队友或师姐羽生一样叫她“甜甜”，就被导弹拦截了。

导弹就是当年的羽生·GPF女单冠军·对小师妹保护欲过度·在陈巍看来完全是想要把师妹据为己有·结月选手。

当然陈巍后来再一次和金远溪搭讪并问她能不能叫“cici”，又被羽生截胡了。

于是陈巍脑子里羽生的中间名彻底被坐实。

所以每次冰迷叫她“小甜甜”或者“甜粽”的时候，他都好羡慕。

 

3.  
羽生和宇野被浅田真（Mako）叫走了，听说是要排演一个日本选手的集体节目，金远溪自己在冰上漫无目的地打转，那三个都能跳4Lz的俄罗斯青年组小正太就来把她团团围住了。

他们聊了聊关于发育期和四周跳，没一会儿自称为“xixi姐姐的小迷妹儿”的Delia Aliev也过来加入了正好聊到4Lz的谈话，然后Evgeni Tuketamyshev过来带走了他的女朋友，紧接着费尔南德兹也来找师妹。

戈米沙给他们照了合影之后周知芳也来找她玩，可算是来了个会中文的于是英语苦手金远溪开心极了，她们俩聊得热乎。周知芳还没忘了队友情谊把陈巍也给叫来了，陈巍还是没能获得叫小名的许可（因为他的“甜甜”念得一点也不好听），闺蜜组嘲笑大男孩别别扭扭的中文发音的样子逗得已经退役的前任女王金妍儿咯咯发笑。

Shoko揪着Yuzuki的运动服叫她冷静，可是失败了。

 

4.  
一天的排练结束之后，羽生拉着金远溪逛街。这里是仙台，她是地主，当然要带她（暂时是单方面）喜欢的人来逛逛。

羽生走得很快，金远溪穿着小高跟鞋有点跟不上她，小跑了两步拽住羽生结月的手摇晃着撒娇——根据经验，这招百试不爽。

“Yuzu怎么生气了？”她有点迷茫。

“哼！”羽生小孩子气地撇撇嘴，黑长直御姐的气质荡然无存，“都说了那帮男单对你图谋不轨，怎么还是理他们！”

“什么啊——”

“那三个俄罗斯小男孩，叫什么谢尔什么什么科夫的那三个；咱的师兄有过很多女朋友但他现在是单身所以你小心他一点；哦当然不能忘了还有那个Nathan，肯定是想要把你拐走；科尔亚达没去找你但他说喜欢你的flamenco——哦甜甜你下个赛季可不可以换些不这么妖娆的节目？”

“呃……”

“女孩子出门在外一定要注意安全，甜甜。”她一脸正色，“你的妈妈临行前可是拜托我照顾好你，我可不想回去加拿大之后面对我妈妈和你妈妈知道你有男朋友之后的惊讶二重揍。”（作者语：没有错别字。）

“安啦，明明喜欢Yuzu的人更多。”

“我可跟你不一样，他们都知道我有喜欢的人了。”

“诶？你都不告诉我！还是不是好姐妹？”

“她自己都不知道。”

“她？不是他？哦我没别的意思只是有点惊讶——”

“喂喂别问啦！”羽生脸颊有点微微泛红，“所以你下赛季什么节目？”

“emm……Jeff给我选了tango amore……”她瞧着羽生越来越绿的脸色，索性决定一气儿把该说的都说完，“考斯腾是伊藤老师设计，她的风格你懂的——”

“……”

 

-猝不及防就END了-


End file.
